


you'll be gone

by panic_prince



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, No beta we die like Roman's self confidence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk how to tag so this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_prince/pseuds/panic_prince
Summary: After the events of Putting Others First, Roman decides to disconnect himself and leave for the Imagination.Upon realizing what's happened, the others know it's up to them to try and bring him back. But things might prove to be a little more challenging than expected when they find a new ruler in charge of Roman's kingdom.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, DLAMP, hell if i know - Relationship, i can't tell the difference but lets see how it goes, is it platonic or romantic? - Relationship, probably could be read both ways
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. this is what i want

**Author's Note:**

> let's hope my motivation doesn't die on me again bc i actually wanna finish this lmao
> 
> hope y'all enjoy this journey with me ;v;

“That motherfucker!”

Roman stumbled around his room, nearly tripping over the large rug in the center. Tugging at his shirt, he ripped it off, leaving it behind in a heap next to his bed. He stared at his sash, his sign of royalty. A reminder of everything he used to be, the lies he told. Turning his nose up in disgust, ignoring the tears pricking at his eyes, he threw open his dresser drawer. 

“Shit.” Every outfit was far too… extra. The most toned down thing was a red hoodie but it was red. There was no way in hell he was wearing that. Pulling at his hair, Roman fished around a little more.

_Wait._

At the bottom, shoved in the back, was one of Virgil’s old hoodies. Roman remembered now, he had stolen it a while back and was too nervous to give it back for fear of being yelled at. _Although_ , he thought bitterly, _I would have deserved it_. The old hoodie was black, no color. Perfection.

He threw it on. It wasn’t even his, that’s how desperate he was. But this was it. Roman was leaving. If they wanted to trust that manipulative snake over him, so be it. He glanced out the window. Sure, he was being a little petty, but surely someone could sympathize with him, right? 

Who was he kidding… no one would care about his absence. 

As Roman hurried around collecting his belongings and necessities for the future, his room was changing. Darkening, shifting, fading. The Disney posters littering the walls were beginning to fall as cracks formed on the walls. His bedsheets were losing color and the fairy lights hung above his bed were flickering. The rooms were reflections of themselves, and something clearly wasn’t quite right. 

And then Roman stopped. From the moment he had sunk out from his altercation with that deceiving snake, he had been wired. Moving around like it was his only purpose. But now, he paused. And he looked.

There was a mirror in front of him. A crack was forming in the corner, spider-webbing out towards him. But what he saw in the mirror was _him_. His hair was a tousled mess, any hair gel long gone, and on his lips lay a grimace. Very unprincely of him, he knew. But Roman supposed he was no longer a prince. Princes were heroes. Princes saved people. Princes were _loved_. 

The scariest part to him though was his eyes. Concealer had been wiped away from underneath, which displayed eyebags that would rival Virgil’s darkest eyeshadow. A sign of actually caring, those hours upon hours he had spent forming ideas, hoping just one of them would appease the others. His eyes themselves though, were dark. Behind them you could see the anguish he was in, the anger built up. If anyone had just bothered to actually look, they’d have seen that. And maybe someone would have asked if he was okay, lingering on his answer and asking again.

But no one did. Because no one cared.

So he was leaving. There seemed to be a second, better operating creativity anyways. And Roman was sure Remus would be overjoyed to take creative control. Logan seemed to like Remus more than him anyways.

Roman did a mental inventory. He had his boots, his satchel (containing his maps and snacks), and his sword. He was set. Nothing else was particularly needed, most other items were trivial and reminded him of his mistakes. Because that’s all he left behind. His mistakes.

The final step left was to disconnect. To sever that connection cord inside him. And on the off chance they did care about him for some odd reason, he knew Remus would be able to find him far too easily. This task would have to be done after he entered the Imagination, seeing as that’s where his powers were strongest. Then, he’d be able to slip away into the world he’d created. 

Roman reached out towards the door. He faltered, knowing it would be the last time he’d get to admire it from this side. Deep red wood glowed in the faint light left in his room, the golden accents trying their hardest to shine. Kind of like him. But he’d failed and soon the door would be plunged into darkness. It was only suiting.

He pulled open the door to the Imagination, basking in the warmth the light within produced. It was promising. All his troubles were soon to be gone. He wouldn’t cause anyone any more pain ever again. It would be good for them.

No more insults thrown at Logan. In truth, Roman admired him. It was as he had said in the Crofter’s video, he’s just so cool! Things were always stretched thin between them, but Roman did in fact care for Logan. Even if Logan hurt him, Roman only deserved it.

Patton wouldn’t have to deal with Roman’s antics anymore. No longer would Patton have to pick up the pieces of a broken Roman. He’d chosen the wedding and Patton ended up turning into a frog because of it. That whole thing was because of him. Plus, Patton would no longer have to take the time to bring him soup on his off days. Roman knew it was only out of pity.

Janus could live with his name in peace. He might be a little disappointed that his easily manipulated pet, his pawn in the game, was gone, but now that he was _good_ , there would be no use for Roman anymore. That was truly the last time he had been wanted and it was fake.

Remus now was going to be the single creativity. Roman had always felt bad for ignoring his brother after the Split, but things had to change. And now they were changing again. So, Remus too, would be happier.

And Virgil. He had been so cruel to Virgil. What was he supposed to do? The first thing he was told was “I hope and dream to get rid of my anxiety”. He regretted it. The things Roman had done and said to the other side were unforgivable. Virgil would be safer without him.

The former prince crossed the threshold. The skies on the other side were clear, yet something felt off. A false sense of security perhaps. The grass beneath his feet was a luscious green and stretched across the land, only halting when it reached a thick forest. He had grown that forest as a sort of protection. He had been building up walls, literally and figuratively, for a long time. On the inside was a beautiful kingdom, the kingdom of the Imagination. And now it would be his home.

Reaching for something within himself, a glowing thread near his heart, he pulled and pulled and pulled until-

It snapped. And Roman was free.


	2. what's inside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna aim for updates every week or so but y'all get one today as a treat; this starts right after janus talks w thomas in pof ;v;
> 
> and thank you guys for the comments, it really helps with my motivation! apologies if anyone's a bit out of character, this is my first time writing some of them. enjoy! <3

Janus sunk out with a small smile on his face. Things were finally looking up for them. Which was saying a lot, all things considered. 

“Janus!”

Perking up, he turned his head toward where he was called to find Patton and Logan. Patton had his legs thrown over the back of the couch and appeared to be mid-conversation with Logan who was slightly frowning at the spectacle, a book laying in his lap. Patton grinned. “Come on over here!”

“Ah, hey, Logan.” Janus gave a small wave, suddenly a tad shy. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us tonight!” Patton chirped. “I’m making spaghetti! It’s one of Roman’s favorites, I think the poor kiddo needs something nice to cheer him up. I haven’t seen him this upset in a while…” He trailed off before perking back up. “But the secret ingredient’s love! And cumin!”

“Sure, I’d love to attend.” Janus purred out. “And Roman… have you visited him yet?”

Wincing, Patton avoided his gaze. “Not yet. Logan suggested giving him some time to cool down. Just based on previous meltdowns.”

Logan nodded in agreement. “Typically, on average, he returns within a few hours and apologizes.”

“I see. We’ll do that then.” Janus hummed.

Picking himself up off the couch with renewed vigor, Patton headed towards the kitchen. “I’m gonna make cookies! What’s your favorite kind, Janus?”

“I must say I have a fondness for inside out chocolate chip cookies. You know, the chocolate ones with white chocolate chips.” He responded with a quizzical look at Logan. “That was… a sudden change in conversation.”

Straightening his glasses, Logan stole a glance at the fatherly side pulling ingredients out of the fridge. “Patton has a tendency to ‘stress-bake’ as one might say.”

“Ah. Makes sense.”

Janus looked around, studying the Light Side commons. Logan had returned to his book, one on astronomy it appeared. It looked worn, undoubtedly it was one that had been read many times. Perhaps the so-called emotionless Logan had his own comfort techniques as well. While he sat on the couch quietly, Patton was rummaging through cabinets, humming to himself as he did so. 

He strolled over towards the counter and leaned into it. “Need any help, kitten?”

“I think I got it, kiddo! Don’t worry ‘bout little ol’ me!” Patton replied with a soft smile. Picking up his mixing bowl, he whirled to face him. “For no particular reason, what’s your favorite cake-”

He froze, the glass bowl falling to the ground and cracking, his smile dropping immediately.

“Patton? What’s-” Janus suddenly stopped as well. “ _Oh._ ”

Logan stood up, swaying slightly but ignoring it. “Something is very wrong.”

The three stood still, staring at each other. Patton’s eyes were brimming with tears and even Logan seemed shaken. Janus scanned the room quickie, trying to think of who could have caused this.

“I do believe,” Logan adjusted his tie. “We should check on the others.”

The trio ran towards the stairs leaving the kitchen behind, the glass bowl shattered on the ground, forgotten. 

“Check Virgil first!” Patton called ahead, his voice cracking slightly. “He’s usually the most sensitive when we’re dealing with emotions, next to me.”

“Already on it.” Logan reached Virgil’s door first, rapping on the jet black wood.

Janus noticed a surprising cold void-like feeling seeping out from under Roman’s faded red door across the hall but decided not to comment on it. He wouldn’t want to make a fool of himself, if the others didn’t see it as an issue, it probably wasn’t, right?

That didn’t stop him from worrying though.

Virgil’s door flew open, leaving them face to face with a panicking side. “What the hell is going on?”

“It’s not him?” Patton spoke up meekly.

“Me? Nothing happened to me! What about Remus?” Virgil’s eyes flashed in fear. “We were just talking and then he froze and now he’s just quiet and won’t talk, this doesn’t happen, what’s-”

Patton cut him off by embracing him in a hug. “Oh, Virgil. Just breathe, okay?”

While Patton attended to the ever panicking Virgil, Logan and Janus made their way into Virgil’s room, looking for Remus. They found him blankly staring at a static-y television screen. It was unsettling, to say the least. 

He looked up. “It’s Ro.”

Logan looked at Janus for a response. “Ro? Does he mean Roman?”

Janus was still caught up in the paler than normal face of Remus. _Creepy_. “Yeah... I mean, uh, yes, he’s used that nickname in the past for Roman.”

Taking charge, Logan made his way to Roman’s door, which was a shocking ice cold. “Guys.” As per usual, no one listened. Logan cleared his throat. “Guys!” Startling to attention, all heads swiveled to face the logical side. “Something’s wrong with Roman.”

Virgil shakily climbed to his feet, brushing past Patton and reaching towards Roman’s doorknob. “I- I heard the door slam earlier… but I didn’t think…”

The door creaked open and all five sides drew in a sharp breath. The room looked simply horrid.

It barely resembled the once brilliantly lighted home that had been decorated ever so carefully by the fanciful side. This room was dark and shadowy, looking more like Virgil’s room, save for the cobwebs. The curtains were torn and faded, a similar state to the bed sheets. The lights hung above Roman’s bed had completely died out and his posters lay abandoned on the floor among heaps of clothing. Everything was so dim and it felt like the color had been sucked out of everything.

A sob could be heard and they turned to find Patton clutching a cracked picture frame. Janus reached out and gently pried the photo from the freckled side’s grasp.

It was a group photo of them all. Sort of. Each shot of the sides had been cut out and pasted onto a background. Somehow, Roman had managed to get a photo of each of them smiling, including Logan. Janus idly wondered when Roman had sneaked over to the Dark Side. He appeared to have put the photograph together like a selfie with the other sides in the background. Roman’s face took up one side of the frame. _Or at least, where he would have been_ , Janus assumed. Instead of his face, there was a Roman shaped piece of destroyed film.

He showed the damaged photo to the others. “I think we need to find Roman. Immediately.”

Virgil spoke up first. “Yeah, okay, but where is he? Clearly, he’s not here.”

“It appears his usual outfit has been left here next to his bed, along with his sash.” Logan noted. “This is highly unusual.”

Janus faced Remus who had hung back in the doorway and thankfully regained his color. “Hey, trash goblin. You got anything?”

Remus coughed. “Yeah.”

Patton ran over and clung to him, wailing. “Where is he?”

“Hey there, daddy, buy me a drink first-” Snorting, he added, “You don’t wanna seem too desperate.”

Janus smacked him across the back of his head with his hat and hissed. “Remus!” 

Feigning remorse, Remus continued. “Mm, right, I forgot you belong to the snake, Pattycake. Sorry!”

“Remus. _Your brother_.”

Sighing, the dark side dropped the act. “Right, right. The last sort of connection I felt was from inside the Imagination.” As if on cue, the ornate (and rather oversized) wooden door swung open. “Ah, that’s probably my fault. Since I’m connected too, although weaker from Roman’s side.”

They all exchanged a glance. 

“Does this mean-” Virgil’s question was cut off by Janus.

“We’re going into the Imagination.”


	3. lying in secret (to myself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies! i have not forgotten about this, don't worry! i just had several things pile up at once and got really busy. but, since today's my birthday, i decided to finish up the chapter i had in progress and post! thank you to all the comments, they help keep me motivated.
> 
> i'm gonna try and post updates on things on my tumblr, @/panic-prince, so follow me there if you're interested! <3

Logan was, to say the least, exhausted. 

So much had gone down within the past few hours. Not that his presence appeared to be particularly wanted throughout the whole fiasco, but he had still been kept busy. Thomas, as per usual, had been struggling to listen to reason. In other words, it was harder than normal for him to be listened to. Which, granted, wasn’t much, but it showed just how strained the situation had been.

If Logan allowed himself to be moved by emotion, he might say that he was hurt. But he didn’t feel. So he wasn’t. Right? Right.

Now he was given purpose again. Roman had disappeared and no, he wasn’t concerned about Roman himself, he was concerned about how this would affect Thomas. He _didn’t_ care about Roman’s absence. He didn’t. (He did.)

All five of them were just inside the Imagination, in a green, grassy field. There was a bright blue sky stretched as far as the eye could see and a thick forest up ahead. If he were any of the others, he may have marveled at the pristine beauty of the land. But he wasn’t them. He was given a task, to find Roman, and that was what he needed to focus on.

The others appeared to be observing their surroundings and become acquainted with their new environment. 

Virgil seemed to be recovering, the warm atmosphere of the Imagination helping to put him at ease, while Janus basked in the sunlight next to him. _Probably feels nice when you’re cold blooded._ Patton was idly picking some wildflowers, some variety of which Logan didn’t recognize. Remus was sitting on the ground, drawing obscene doodles in the loose soil.

Perhaps… while the others were distracted with orienting themselves… he could attempt to take charge? Yes, he did believe that might work. It had to.

“Remus.” Logan addressed the twin. “You have stated you and Roman are connected. Can you still feel him?”

Remus, who appeared to now be doing snow angels in the dirt (dirt angels?), snapped to attention with a manic grin. “Nope! Ol’ Ro-Ro’s energy is gone!”

The darker Creativity’s personality appeared to have completely flipped. _Interesting_. He was unpredictable, Logan noted. Although he had known that before, the  
more data the better.

Data. Data was nice. It helped him predict and keep in rhythm, stick to a schedule. But some things threw it off or were outliers. Like Roman.

Roman had always gone through periods of stress before, straining his relationships with the others. But he had never pulled a stunt of this severity before. It was something new. Logan knew change was natural, it was the one of the few things that others could be relied upon to do. It didn’t mean he had to like it, though. He couldn’t control everything, unfortunately, but he could, however, still continue to lead the others. It was his duty now.

“Noted. Thank you, Remus.” Logan had noticed that praise was a good motivator for the creative side they still had and it seemed sparsely given to him. _Perhaps_ , he pondered, _it’s the same for Roman as well_. However, he had no time to dwell on theories. “Do you have any idea where Roman may have gone?”

Still glowing under the praise, Remus ran towards the forest. “His kingdom’s that way! I would know, I’ve attempted to burn it down many times. Although I think he may have put a fire resistance charm on it. Stupid, if you ask me. What’s better than arson?”

“Sweets!” Patton chirped up, a grin plastered on his face to hide the split-second look of fear at Remus’ mention of arson. Logan would have to add that to his notebook. Yes, he kept a notebook on the others’ relationships with one another. Yes, it was a secret. No, he would not like to talk about it. _Purely for research_ , he told himself, _purely for research_.

Janus, who appeared to have recovered from his natural draw to the light, spoke up. “I believe we should head towards Roman’s kingdom first. Even if he is not there, someone may have spotted him.” After a suspicious glare from Virgil, he continued. “And besides, we can find a place to rest for the night. I’m sure there’s plenty of inns and such around the kingdom.”

“How exactly do you know so much about the Imagination?” Virgil had finally decided to speak. At times of high stress, he tended to sit in the background and observe the others. 

“I live with Remus, Virgil.” Janus laughed gently. “I’ve had to fetch him from his adventures many times. Surely, you remember that.”

Virgil still seemed wary but stayed quiet.

“Come on, dorks! Let’s get a move on!” Remus bounced towards the edge of the forest, somehow managing to do… cartwheels?

With a glance at the others, Virgil followed. Janus was not far behind.

Logan took this pause to make a mental note on the other sides. Virgil and Janus? Still tense around each other. Remus seemed relatively normal, considering the blank stare he wore earlier. And Patton was still trying to mask his feelings. In all honesty, not much had changed other than the environment and the absence of a certain prince.

The fatherly side was still standing behind Logan. 

“Hello, Patton.” Logan approached the conversation carefully. Patton’s emotions had been haywire all day, causing whatever that whole frog thing was. Listen, he wasn’t the best with words right now. Logan had no idea what to call that, other than a breakdown.

Patton looked up with a small smile from where he was crouched collecting flowers. “Hey, Logan.”

The two studied each other for a moment. Patton had light freckles sprinkled across his nose, something that was absent from Logan. Logan had deep blue eyes and dark hair, whereas Patton’s eyes were a bright blue that sparkled with curiosity and his hair was a fluffy dirty blond. Even their glasses were different, one had circular rims and the other far more rectangular. In some ways, they were opposites. But in others, they were vastly similar.

It reminded Logan of a simpler time. A time when Logic and Morality had picked their colors and found they both liked different shades of blue. A time when Logic didn’t need to worry so much about being taken seriously and have to go to drastic measures just to be heard. A time when he could relax.

They had, at some point in the construct referred to as time, formed a duo. The “Blue Boys”, as they had dubbed themselves, were often spotted running around the Mindscape together, trying to solve problems like Sherlock and Watson. They had chosen their own forms after all, and the two’s eyes were a reminder of their bond.

“I’m sorry.” Patton had turned away. 

“It’s quite alright. I know you had no intent to harm me.”

“But I-”

“There’s no need to dwell on the past,” _Hypocrite!_ “Right now we need to focus on finding Roman. Without him, Thomas’ productivity levels will suffer.”

Patton looked back. “You’re right. We should join the others.” With a classic Patton Smile™, he added, “We _wood_ -n’t want to keep them waiting!”

He dashed off with renewed vigor. Things weren’t over, but there were more urgent matters to address. Logan chuckled to himself at the pun. However nonsensical it was, it was Patton. There always was Patton.

But for now, in reference to a musical loved by the missing prince, it was time to go into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> logan angst? in _my_ roman-centric fanfic? it's more likely than you'd think.
> 
> again, my tumblr is @/panic-prince if you're interested!


End file.
